BoJonia (Nation)
| religion = Alexander, Aubrey, and Wisp | imports = Exotic goods from other lands | exports = Unsolicited political opinion | alignment = | established = 1740 IE | start event = The World Breaking | start date = 1528-1628 IE | event1 = BoJonian Civil War | date1 = 1700-1740 IE | event2 = Multiverse War | date2 = 1780 IE | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = First Empire of BoJonia | successor = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} BoJona is a continent-sized, imperial ruled nation on a material plane of the same name. 'Government' The BoJonian nation is divided into seven provinces, each ruled by a feudal lord. Each province then each has one appointed representative that reports to the empire. The empire as a whole is currently ruled by former gods of BoJonia, and self appointed Immortal Emperor and Empress, Alexander and Aubrey Kerrath. 'Environment' The continent of BoJonia features a complex ecosystem; large forests give way to rolling plains, ending in cliffsides overlooking several chains of coastal islands. In other regions, dark swamps litter the deep forests while to the north, colossal mountains scrape the skies. 'History' 'Pre-Empire BoJonia (Unrecorded-Year 0 I.E.)' 'Early BoJonia (Year 0-1528 I.E.) ' The first height of BoJonian power occurred over 1700 years ago; thus named year 0 under the BoJonian calendar. This power was won through centuries of war with the other native races of the plane. To this end, by the founding of the First Empire of BoJonia, all other races on the BoJonian continent had either been enslaved or hunted to extinction. During the span of the First Empire of BoJonia, slave labour was used to construct many large cities (including the iconic towers of the BoJonian capital city), primarily out of large slabs of alabaster stone. It was also during this time that both the BoJonian Temporal Control (BTC) and BoJonian Planar Control (BPC) were founded. The First Empire's rule remained peaceful and unopposed until approximately 1520 I.E., which saw the rise of the Free Nations, a non-BoJonian terrorist organizaton. The Free Nations launched several attacks on BoJonian facilities, including the destruction of the Fort Perfect Slave Complex, liberating countless slaves. Among these slaves were M, J, and D who would later go on to be the founders of Heaven's Cloud, the first recorded non-BoJonian city-state recognized by the BoJonian Empire in over 1500 years. 'The World Breaking' ' (Year 1528-1628 I.E.)' In the year 1528, the face of BoJonia was changed forever. In what would become known as the "World Breaking," huge rips in time and space opened up on the surface of BoJonia. This in turn flooded the plane with alien beings from throughout the Multiverse. These rifts were both caused by, and closed by, newly ascended gods Alexander and Aubrey. This left many non-native races and cultural groups stranded on the plane. After 250 years of chaos and anarchy, an organization calling themselves the ”Band of Amalgama” emerged, founding the city of Amalgama, a city dedicated to acceptance and peace. Amalgama quickly grew to be the biggest, and only, city-state on the continent. The BoJonians, in contrast, were disposed by disaster and didn’t fair well in rebuilding the Empire. Most casualties suffered by the BoJonians were the common folk, forcing the once mighty noble houses of BoJonia into squalor. 'The Rise of The BoJonian Order ' (Year 1628-1700 P.Y.) 1628 years after the World Breaking, A young BoJonian noble by the name of Lord Kenneth Greatness united the scattered settlements under his banner. In doing so, he was also able to quell what would have been an unexpected civil war resulting from the appearance of a lost BoJonian colony from offplane Three Stones (year 1637). {C Adding his forces to that of the lost colony (led by Lord Darius Felstryke); Lord Greatness then marched on Amalgama. This siege spanned years 1640-1646, and after six long years, Amalgama fell. Most credit the BoJonian victory over Amalgama to the “new” gods of BoJonia, Alexander and Aubrey. The BoJonians used the years following the fall of Amalgama to rebuild their empire; heavily utilising slaves captured during the seige. {C The year 1659 saw the rise of two culturally divergent factions - those identifying themselves as "The BoJonian Empire", and those identifying themselves as "The BoJonian Order". The BoJonian Empire followed the doctrine that had come over from the lost Three Stones colony, supporting new bans on slavery and government regulations. The BoJonian Order followed what was viewed as more "traditional" doctrine, that supported the use of slavery. 'BoJonian Civil War ' (Year 1700--1740 P.Y.) In the year 1700 The BoJonian civil war broke out when the last Emperor, Emperor Edward Greatness, died without an heir. The resulting power vacuum ignited years of political tension that had built up between the Empire and the Order. City-states quickly chose sides, or were taken by force. The resulting civil war was a long and bloody affair. Both sides utilized other, non-BoJonian races as fighters, the Empire hiring and paying former slaves, The Order maintaining use of slaves as soldiers. During the conflict, The Empire was known for attacking strongholds, freeing slaves in the process; then hiring anyone willing to fight their former masters. 'Time Stream Corrections and The Cronopolis (Year 1755) ' (Need more Info as I have forgotten details, feel free to fill in blanks.) ' ' Shortly after the slaves were released, they embarked on a travel threw time (with a BoJonian Time Rod found in an ancient B.T.C ruin,) to stop the BoJonian Order’s victory after a member of the recently excaped slaves, Saylathil, gave a recently obtained ring of three wishes to his former master. After causing and fixing, and witnessing several catastrophes, threw out time, they returned to their original time line, and prevented the ring from falling into the hands of the BoJonian Order. Wiser and more confident, the former slaves , now joined by a Nim-Touched Undead Artifcer from an alternate time line, Scarlett, infiltrated BoJonian society and gained favor with those loyal to the BoJonian Empire. It was at this time a strange plague started to spread threw out the “Kingdom of BoJonia” area. This outbreak coincided with the appearance of a new foreign BoJonian Noble by the name of Terrick Nim, who claimed to be able to help the BoJonian people, but nothing he did seem to work. Having dealt with the similar “Yemin Plague” during their time travels, they quickly created and distributed the cure to the BoJonian people, gaining them even more honor. Terrick Nim, was found to be the cause of this plague but escaped capture as he fled with Roux Yemin, recently and accidently returned to the Multiverse by Saylathil, as he tapped into The Void, to obtain some of its energy to use in the cure of the “Nim Plague.” Saylathil, taken by The Master of Souls as he collected Terrick Nim, was left in BoJonia, to spread the Yemin plague, but do to consuming the cure of the Yemin Plague in the past, we was immune to it’s infection. The BoJonians, having made the link between Nim and the plague, arrested Saylathil, holding him as a collaborator. He was released once a BoJonian Alchemist, Lord Garrold, joined him and his allies. Due to an incident within the Magical Studies Tower of BoJonia, where Saylathil was being kept captive, was destroyed, sending a rift between BoJonian politician and arcane spell casters which let to the mass expultion of arcane casters of significant level due to the dangers they represent to the public, and politician s themselves. Now hero’s to the BoJonian Empire, they were “granted” lands, which they had gotten with several pulls of a Deck of Many Things. With several large keeps already occupying the land, small town was built around them, created and maintained by non-BoJonian races, and the now recently exiled spell casters. Over several months, with the help of its residence and rulers, the now city was dubbed “The Chronopolis” as tails of their time travel adventure spread, Saylithil, having the title “The Chrono Lord” thrusted upon him was regarded as the true master of The Chronopolis, as he was presented as boogie man figure to unruly citizens. The true power of The Chronopolis was wielded by Wisp, as she lead the general populace fairly, Shade, owner/operator of “Avarice,” the casino made from one of the keeps, and Scarlett as she had a box of drugs, that replenished once closed. After collecting a large portion of BoJonian arcane casters, The Chronopolins created a mythal, a powerful magic artifact that works as a Magical generator. With this amerce power, The Chronopolic became a massive flying island as it was ripped from BoJonian ground. The Multiverse War (1780 PY - 1782 P.Y./1 A.W. (After War) Forty-years of posterity fell upon BoJonia until the Multi-Verse was started by Saylithil, The Chrono Lord’ after attempting to call the bluff of Roux Yemin, the ‘Master of Souls.’ BoJonia was frozen in snow and ice as Father Llymic, an elder evil, was awoken. BoJonia starved as as food stores and crops were destroyed or depleted as the untimely winter happened in the middle of summer. Many BoJonian common folk suffered heavy losses, but the small township of Heaven’s Cloud formed a pact with local undead to provide both food and defense. In return, the undead were accepted into their society, seen as not only assets, but people. In 1781 P.Y the ice thawed as Father Llymic was vanquished by Wisp, now a god, the last act of Bunson, The Running God. Shortly after Roux Yemin was defeated and Wisp, along with her pantheon presided over the BoJonian populace having resigned themselves to allowing mortals retain the reigns of the multiverse. Heaven's Cloud: The “Cleric” Incident (5 A.W.) In Heaven’s Could, a township of 250 non-BoJonian’s , a cleric of Terrick Nim was murdered, After an inquiry by the BoJonian city-state St. Greatness, but under BoJonian law worshipers of the god of Undeath, was still punishable by death as all previous holder has been evil. No charges were laid due to the technicality. This caused an outcry both in Heaven’s Cloud and BoJonia’s Undead community. A resistence group known as Rights for Undead Now (R.U.N) formed and undead flocked to show their support swelling the the population from 250 to 1000 people. Although Heaven’s Cloud head no direct connection with R.U.N, BoJonian officials of St. Greatness began to worry and eventually even declaired open war on Heaven’s Cloud after R.U.N had raided several caravans headed too and from St. Greatness. Due to ancient text contained within St. Greatness Achieves, Heaven’s Cloud was treated as it’s own nation as it had been years before creating current evidence of it’s existence and acceptance as an entity. After both sides terms were made, and refused, combat commenced, finding only 125 casualties, all of St. Greatness. Shortly after their humiliating defeat, St. Greatness officials called in re enforcements from the capital, among them a mile long air ship able to level the area. It’s at the time Promise, a large city-state of non-BoJonias intervened, declaring war on BoJonia if they bomb Heaven’s Cloud, creating a cold war between the three city states, and the already economically war-ravaged BoJonian Empire. After a lengthy negotiation period, (and shenanigans) all three parties were able to come to an agreement after several protests broke up about BoJonia by the common folk enraged by the wasting of gold, the newly passed conscription bill, and an air ship harboring most the the ruling council of Heaven’s Cloud was sabotaged. Other then a significant incident has occurred since other then a huge amount of promotion from a Heaven’s Cloud resident regarding a future product “Vapor” Wealthrich: 'Inlands 6' Comming Soon __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BoJonia Category:Nations of BoJonia Category:Empires